1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a string instrument, particularly a bass guitar or an electric guitar. The guitar has in its body a compartment for receiving the components of an electric sound pickup and possibly an amplifier. The compartment is accessible through a cover which is releasably mounted on the rear side of the body of the guitar.
2. Description of the Related Art
In known string instruments of the above-described type, the compartment for receiving the electronic components is provided with a cover which is screwed to the body of the instrument by means of a large number of screws. Each time it is necessary to have access to the compartment for repairing or exchanging components in the compartment, it is necessary to unscrew the fastening screws of the cover and to screw the screws in again after the necessary work has been performed. These operations are cumbersome and time-consuming. They make it necessary to have available an appropriate screwdriver, usually a Phillips screwdriver. In addition, there is the danger that the screws are lost after they are removed or that they at least fall from the table.